fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Dawn of the Demons
Summary Fairy Tail: Dawn of the Demons is a story of the Fairy Tail Series that is based how the Sacred Sentinels (Guild) are caught up in a fight against the Millennium Echo Alliance, an alliance consisting only of demons and Etherious. This story comes in 7 separate stories, as follows; * Fairy Tail: Demon Castle * Fairy Tail: Black Alliance * Fairy Tail: Demon's Eye * Fairy Tail: Hell's Abyss * Fairy Tail: Living Nightmare * Fairy Tail: Eradication * Fairy Tail: Great Tribulation Fairy Tail: Demon Castle This is the first story of the series. It is based on the fierce battle between Sacred Sentinels and Demon Spade where they have to stop the demon guild from activating the GULE-EEL project. They succeed and the demon guild falls but the project is later passed on to the next guild. The Sacred Sentinels then find their first key and they need to find the next one. 'Fairy Tail: Black Alliance' This is the second story of the series. It is based the battle between the Sacred Sentinels and the Black Cult, Avatar. As the imprisoned cult members are freed by a member of the Millennium Echo Alliance, the gang rebuild the cult and it is up to the Sacred Sentinels to Stop them before they activate the GULE-EEL Project and eradicate magic from the face of the earth. 'Fairy Tail: Demon's Eye' This is the third story of the series. After the downfall of Tartaros, Succubus Eye takes over the battlefield and seems as if is under the siege of the reborn Tartaros. The guild master seems to be related to Tartaros' guild master and also was Saijo's soulmate back when they were younger. Saijo decides to either take her life and move on or spare her life and remain stagnant for the rest of his life. Fairy Tail: Hell's Abyss This is the fourth story of this series. This is based on the same quest of the Sacred Sentinels but the farther they go, the tougher it gets, cuz' the Reborn Hell League has greater power and greater curses. Dentrix traps them in his playground the Sacred Sentinels have to break through it. The Sacred Sentinels win again and move to the next level with the urge of destroying the GULE-EEL. Fairy Tail: Living Nightmare This story is the fifth story of the series that comes after the fourth story, Hell's Abyss, which is based on the Sacred Sentinels guild on their quest to find more answers to stopping the GULE-EEL project. The need to find the next key needed to activate the GULE-EEL. The Nightmare Wing guild is then defeated but the battle isn't over because the GULE-EEL project is then passed down to the next faction. Fairy Tail: Eradication This is the sixth story that is preceded by the first five stories. It is based on the battle between the Sacred Sentinels Guild and the Legendary Tartaros. In this story, you will see new faces and old foes fighting against each other with vast power and greater curse power. Two of it's members fuse toghether and release the World Egg in which they are forced to fight in. The fight is fierce but nothing is too big for the Sacred Sentinels. Fairy Tail: Great Tribulation This is the final book of this series based on the fiercest battle fought between Sacred Sentinels and Occultus. The Great Demon Lord, Absalom, is successful in actvating the GULE-EEL, but the only way they could stop the device was by someone sacrificing their life, whether human or Etherious. Sadly, Saijo sacrifices himself to save the whole earth. Sacred Sentinels save the world from being stripped of magic. Saijo is given a befitting burial organized by the Paths of Mastery. Category:Storyline